Wedding Bells
by ThaliaRules0501
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's wedding. All the planning, primping, and drama. Multiple pairings including Thalico and Tratie. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just got this idea and really wanted to publish it. It isn't going to be long, maybe six chapters? Maybe less, or more. A lot of this will be in Thalia's point of view, if you'd like me to use different POVs let me know, and I'll try to incorporate it. Multiple pairings!  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! **

_Annabeth's POV_

Thalia and I were walking down 33rd St. where her apartment was located. Terribly close to the Empire State building, but we wanted to be nearby if there was an emergency in Olympus. With shopping bags in hand, and sipping Starbucks, we sauntered by anyone, and everyone.

Thalia hand changed her style a bit; it was adapted to her lifestyle. She still straightened her raven hair, and wore eyeliner. Though a little less than before, it was still present. She was wearing a loose black and white striped shirt, black skinny jeans, with a shiny gold satchel slung across her body. Her gold combat boots matched, I swear she had those things in every color.

I was wearing an oatmeal colored, Pinnacle vest, with a teal long sleeved shirt underneath. My trusty gray jeans and black, cone healed booties.

"Do you know if Percy's ever going to propose? I asked chewing my lip.

We'd been dating seriously for a long time, and he's been dropping hints three times a day. I mean seriously, just do it!

Thalia practically choked on her coffee as she stumbled. She nearly missed a puddle, but sidestepped it quickly.

"Who said anything about proposals? " Thalia said wide eyed.

"Percy's been dropping hints like mad, and we've been together so long!" I justified, talking over the loud noise of New York.

"I get what you're saying, but things happen in their own time." Thalia said, trying to give me advice.

"I know I just..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

After a while of walking in comfortable silence I said, "Is Nico home?"

Thalia and Nico now shared an apartment after dating for a while. He just moved into her apartment around two months ago, so it was still a new thing.

"He should be do you want to come in?" She questioned.

"It's okay; I really should be getting home. Percy's taking me out for dinner later, much later." I said as we neared the door to her apartment building.

"Why so late?" Thalia asked.

"It's probably the only time he could get a reservation." I laughed quietly.

"That's Percy for you, see you later Annabeth." She chuckled, walking inside.

"Bye." I said, walking off.

Sure enough, it began to rain. I hailed a taxi quickly, with my mad New Yorker skills.

"50 West 34th Street." I said to the driver.

I got home quickly and began to dress for the black tie restaurant. I choose a simple cobalt blue, Alice + Olivia, One-Shoulder, long drape dress. I did my make-up and hair, while I waited. Little did I know I would get my wish tonight.

_Thalia's POV_

I was awakened by the sound of my horribly loud, obnoxious, ringtone. I rolled over on my side and looked at my alarm clock, 1:07. I had only been asleep for about two hours. It didn't help that I'm a light sleeper.

"Who in Hades name would be calling you now?" Nico muttered, unwrapping his arm from around my waist.

I grunted and squinted at the intolerably, bright screen and saw Annabeth's smiling face over her name that had a little smiley face next to it. _**Annabeth! :D**_, it read.

Dazed, I pressed the green accept button.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Thals! Guess what?" Annabeth screeched into the phone.

I grimaced and held the phone further away from my ear.

"I'm so not in the mood to guess right now, so please, just tell me." I said sleepily.

"I'm engaged!" She squealed.

I sat up ramrod straight.

"What?" I said completely alert, and not believing a word she said.

"He finally proposed!" She cried.

"Oh my gods!" I yelled. I then proceeded to jump out of bed and do our signature happy dance.

"What the fuck is going on?" Nico murmured into his pillow.

"Annabeth's engaged!" I informed him.

"To who?" He questioned, not fully awake yet.

"Percy you idiot." I said scowling.

"Of course, now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to sleep." He said, repositioning himself.

"Okay, now we need to start planning. What season? What colors? Will you be my maid of honor?" She rambled off quickly.

"Annabeth, slow down, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Oh, and of course I'll be your maid of honor." I said exasperated.

"Okay, now I need to get back to my _fiancé._" She giggled, and exaggerated the fiancé.

"Bye." I said, and then hung up.

I climbed back under the covers and snuggled up to Nico. He smiled and kissed my head acknowledging that I was there.

"Love you."

"Not as much as I love you." He said with finality.

I went to sleep in a blissful state, with those words being the last I heard.

**Read and Review! The first chapter is kind of short, I was thinking about making it the prologue, but it's too long to be a prologue. Tell me your favorite line, and beverage. Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A-List Goddess- Thanks for being my first reviewer! I've never tried a Shirley Temple, I've read about them and books and want to try one. I try to describe well, thanks for the compliment. **

**CimFan- Thanks for reviewing, and I do hope you continue reading.**

**I-Was-Born-To-Be-Somebody- I know they're so cute! My favorite FF couple, thanks for reviewing.**

**Blackroses..thing001- Everyone seems to love that line! I've had monster before, quite an interesting beverage. Thanks for loving it, and reviewing!**

**ReadingManiac98- Thanks much, and please continue reading and reviewing.**

**LuvPercy782347213- Yay! I love to make people happy, thanks for reviewing!**

**Allstar Weekend Fanatic- I agree that Annabeth is out of character, she seems to be for all of my stories. I have a hard time portraying her. I like to write cute sometimes, there's enough sadness in this world. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Lizziekitty- My gurl, I know. Now if only my editor had more time to edit. I try to fix errors, but never catch most of them. You know how bad I am at that! Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

_Nico's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes, awakening from my deep slumber. I moved my arms to stretch as I took a deep breath. I noticed Thalia wasn't in bed anymore. What was she up to?

Suddenly I heard a crash and sat up, listening for even the slightest noise. The crash was quickly followed by some colorful swearing.

I created a situation in my mind of what could've possibly happened. Then I got out of bed slowly and slid on my slippers, the apartment was surprisingly cold for September.

I shuffled into the kitchen and found Thalia picking up a bowl covered in pancake batter. She looked up at me and blew her raven bangs out of her eyes.

With a dramatic sweep of her hand she said, "This is why I never cook for you."

"You cannot even successfully make instant pancakes. I am officially the cook in this house." I said chuckling.

"I will magnificently make instant pancakes, thank you very much." She said wiping the remaining batter off the tile.

"Okay then, if you need my help I'll be right here." I said taking a seat on the barstool near the counter.

She started fresh re-mesuring the contents, and stirring the batter. She was wearing her outfit that she usually wears when she isn't going out of the house. Dark grey skinny jeans, slung low, held up with only the suggestion of hips, and a black sweat shirt, that she trades out for a tank top in the summer.

She stood in front of the stove and I watched her ungracefully, and unsuccessfully, flip a pancake. In frustration she put the spatula on the counter and stood in front of the stove and glared at the pancake, as if it would magically flip over by itself.

"Give me a second to get this nasty taste out of my mouth, and I'll teach you how to flip." I said, scuffling into the bathroom.

My mouth became minty fresh, after the brushing my teeth, and thanks to the magic of Listerine. Thalia always complained that I had the _worst _morning breath.

Thankfully the pancake hadn't burnt yet and I arrived just in time to flip it. Thalia stood in front of the stove and watched me flip the pancake, without the need for a spatula. She cringed as it flew in the air, thinking it would come crashing down on the ground, or worse, on her, but it landed safely in the pan.

"I want to learn to flip with a spatula, none of that fancy shit you were just doing." She said, putting a hand on her hip.

She then took the spatula and shoved me aside and stood in front of the stove.

"Teach me the great wonder of flipping, oh god of pancakes." She said looking up at me through her lashes, as she exaggeratedly batted them.

I braced one hand on the stove, the other on the counter, trapping her in the makeshift enclosure of my arms. I placed my hand on hers, as she held the spatula timidly. I guided her hand as she sloppily flipped it over.

"Did I do it right?" She questioned softly, her breath catching as my warm breath tickled the nape of her neck.

"Perfectly." I said huskily, without meaning to be.

I looked down at her and found she was gazing up at me through her lashes, her eyes full of longing.

_Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart…_

She tilted her chin towards mine, and closed her eyes, waiting for me to kiss her. Just then someone burst through the door.

In a matter of thirty seconds she had her spear out, and Agis ready. I had already summoned my sword up from the depths of Hades.

"Gods, you two really are a dangerous power couple." A low male voice said.

Thalia broke into a grin and ran to the intruder.

"Percy, long time, no see." She said as he engulfed her in a hug.

Her feet hovered off the ground as his, now six feet two inch frame, held her up without meaning to.

Annabeth poked her head in around the reunion and said, "What did I miss, I had to go back to the car to get my bag."

I smiled from ear to ear and ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"What's new? You know besides the fact that you're engaged." I said nonchalantly, then setting her down.

"Well you know, besides the construction on 29th street, nothing really." Annabeth said, playing along.

"Oh, cut the crap and show me the ring!" Thalia said snatching Annabeth's hand.

I went over to Percy and gave him one of our manly hugs.

"You're really lucky, you know that, right?" I said to Percy giving him a stern look.

"Yeah, I know dad. You are 21, not 81 right?" Percy said, poking fun.

"Ha, ha." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"It's so pretty." Thalia whispered in awe.

I took a look at the ring, it was everything but traditional. Well we are half-bloods, so who's to say what our traditions are.

It looked handcrafted; it was unique and fit their personalities greatly. On the thick silver band was an oval sapphire, with five diamonds imbedded into the band. The band seemed to be made out of waves that raised the whole setting upward. **(A/N: Photo is my profile picture, it's a bad one though.)**

"Wow" was all I could say, I was at a loss for words.

"I know I couldn't even begin to say how beautiful it was." Annabeth replied.

We stopped staring at the ring and began small talk. Percy pointed out I was still in my pajamas, and I sleep shirtless so that was embarrassing enough. I changed into a deep purple shirt and black jeans.

"Have you told the parents?" Thalia questioned as I walked back into the room.

"We were just at Sally's apartment before we came here, we called my dad, and the gods already know, considering the congratulations balloons that appeared on the balcony this morning." Annabeth said.

Poseidon and Athena eventually became okay with their children being in a relationship, but it did involve a lot of screaming and mustard. That was not a good day in the life of Nico di Angelo.

"Well that was fast." I commented.

Percy and Annabeth were famous for procrastination of important decisions, hence the horribly long courtship between the two.

"So what was your real reason for stopping by?" Thalia questioned. She always thought there was an ulterior motive behind every kind gesture. Once when I we were dating I brought her home chocolate cake, her favorite food, and declared that she wouldn't have sex with me. That wasn't the response I was looking for.

"Can't we come by and visit our best friends?" Annabeth questioned innocently, a little too innocently.

"No." Thalia and I chorused.

"Especially unannounced." I added.

I kept glancing at Thalia's lips, which haven't been on mine for the past two days. Our busy new "adult" lives kept us busy, so not much time together. I missed her, not in just the physical way. Even when she was close I felt distance between us, like we were never truly in the same room.

"Nice to know we are loved." Percy murmured.

"Okay, the real reason we stopped by was because we wanted to discuss some things." Annabeth said, very businesslike. I can never take a person seriously when they use words like _discuss_.

"Well…." Thalia urged, prompting them to continue.

"Annabeth already asked Thalia to be her maid of honor, so I thought I should ask you to be my best man. Will you be my best man?" Percy asked me.

"Sure man, although I think Grover will be slightly disappointed." I said, thinking of the enchilada loving satyr.

Percy ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I thought about that, but since you were the best man for his wedding, he could be the best man for yours."

Percy had caught the flu, or a bad case of food poisoning the week of Grover's wedding, he got halfway there and threw up on his suit. Annabeth made him go back home, and rest like he had been for the past three days before.

In my mind I was going to marry Thalia eventually, she was everything to me. I had no one before her, so to even think of losing her made my head hurt. I just shook my head yes, to agree with the terms.

"Okay great, my Aunt Laura wanted to help plan the wedding with Thalia and me. She wanted to meet Thalia, and I told her we would meet her later for coffee. Is that okay Thalia, if not I can just call and tell her a different day." Annabeth said.

It finally dawned on Thalia that she would have to help plan this thing, considering she was the maid of honor. I could see the horror underneath the smile she put on and agreed to meeting Laura.

"Great, so meet you at that corner coffee shop on 20th in an hour?" Annabeth asked. I assumed they went there a lot, considering that Thalia nodded and seemed to know where this coffee shop was.

They eventually left and slammed the door behind them.

Thalia turned to me with wide eyes, "I have to plan a wedding?"

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, the final days of school are coming up, and I haven't had much time for writing. I've been working on my other stories also. **

**cindella204- Thank you very much. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**A girl- I'm glad to hear you love it! Keep reviewing for me!**

**GreenDay3- I'd like to complement you on your taste of music, and also thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I hope you guys forgive me and keep reading and reviewing!**

_Thalia turned to me with wide eyes, "I have to plan a wedding?"_

Thalia's POV

Nico chuckled and said, "Well, yes, haven't you seen any of those over-rated wedding shows? Don't the maid of honor and the bride do most of the planning and shopping or whatever?"

I sighed and stomped towards our bedroom. Nico stopped me and snaked his hands around my waist from behind.

"Don't be mad, I miss the old you. The one that was never busy and had nothing better to do than make out all the time. I thought we were going to spend time together this weekend." He said his voice hot on my ear.

"We aren't teenagers any more; we can't be together all the time." I said squeezing my eyes shut, trying to convince myself more than him.

Lust clouded my eyes like storm clouds rolling in. I desperately needed him. I spun around and quickly smashed my lips to his. This kiss was filled with hunger, longing, and desperation. It covered everything that was left unsaid.

He hooked his fore finger through my belt loops and pulled me closer. I moaned softly, as moved his hands up my sides. Fire danced through my veins. My hands were tangled in his silky hair, as he lifted me up and put me on the counter. There was a height difference, so now we were even.

Eventually I pulled away.

"I have to get ready to meet Annabeth." I said breathlessly.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked burying his head against the crook of my neck, and playing with the zipper of my hoodie.

"Yes, I have to meet this Leila person." I said rolling my eyes, and hopping off the counter with grace.

"It's Laura, not very hard to remember." Nico said grunting.

"I promise we'll go out tonight or tomorrow." I said lifting up one corner of my mouth slightly.

He seemed happier with this and went to grab his leather jacket, "You want me to take you on my bike?"

Nico owned a motorcycle, but no car. We thought it was pointless to buy a car in New York where you have public transportation. That bike was Nico's pride and joy. It was a 2012 Harley Davidson blackline. He constantly wanted an excuse to ride it. I gave him the satisfaction and agreed to let him take me.

I took off my black sweatshirt and traded it for a navy blue cable knit sweater, and combat boots. I grabbed my gold satchel and out the door I went.

Nico's bike forced me to wrap my arms around his muscular torso, which I didn't complain about if you know what I mean. We arrived at the little coffee shop a few minutes late. I gave Nico a peck and sent him on his way. God knows where he was going.

The bell jingled as I stepped inside of the door and the scent of black coffee attacked my nose. Freshly baked bread wafted out of the oven, it was such a wonderful hearty smell. The coffee shop had a cozy atmosphere; it was noisy, but not loud enough to make you raise your voice. Everyone's individual conversations merged into one loud hustle and bustle. I saw Annabeth and a little women tucked into a booth in the corner.

I approached the booth and I saw that Laura matched the atmosphere around her. She had shoulder length brown hair with highlights, glasses with black frames, and freckles danced across her nose. I guessed she was in her early thirties, but looks can be deceiving. She was fairly tan, which complimented the hunter green vest, and dark blue jeans she was wearing. She over all looked very warm.

"Hello, nice to meet ya'll, my name's Laura." She said with a slight southern accent. Her green eyes danced when she spoke in a soft soprano voice.

She got up and slide out of the booth and gave me a hug and a dazzling white smile.

"I hope we can become good friends." Laura said.

"Me too," I said and really meaning it.

I slid into the booth next to Annabeth and shrugged off my jacket.

"Laura is an ex-wedding planner, so I figured she would be good help with brainstorming, booking, etc." Annabeth explained.

"Good because I have nada experience at this." I said, brushing my raven hair out of my eyes.

Laura giggled and started to dig through her tote bag, then brought out a black binder.

"Okay, I used to do this with all of my clients. Every time you see inspiration or you're flipping through a magazine and see something ya'll like, either glue it in here or write it in here. I also wanted to ask, what season are you guys planning on booking it in?"

Annabeth took the binder and shrugged, "Percy and I were talking about it and all of the seasons are wonderful here in New York, so we're going to need a little more time to decide."

Laura nodded in agreement just as I spoke up, "That would be great idea, and you're in no rush."

"Also, one last thing: were you planning on having your aunt and Glo fly in?" Laura said.

I assumed "Glo" was short for "Gloria", but where were they flying in from?

"Didn't Aunt Allegra say she wanted to come live in America at least for a little while? She loved the culture last time she visited, and isn't Uncle Joe looking for work? Maybe they could move to America in time for the wedding." Annabeth said.

I never knew Annabeth was close with her extended family on the Chase side. After all, the only family that I'm remotely close with is Jason, my brother, and my half-sister, another daughter of Zeus. I decided not to pry and ask Annabeth about her family later.

"It's possible Annabeth, but don't get your hopes up. A move from across the big pond is a lot of work. I'll try to get in touch with them soon though." Laura said, not completely convinced.

"Well, I'll decide on a season, and I'll call you so we can all meet sometime." Annabeth said, gathering her things. I took that as my cue and slid out of the booth.

We exchanged goodbyes as I went out one door and Annabeth went out another. Our lives really have changed. The only thing on my mind was how to find my boyfriend, and my ride home, my Nico di Angelo.

**Any idea where Annabeth's relatives are from? I gave a few hints. Favorite story line, and motto, please.**

**Thanks to me beta: LoveGreenEyes001!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, sorry for such a long wait, but I have a new "job" and can't find a lot of time to write. I know it probably seems like a load of crap to you, but excuses suck. So thanks for reading. I really would like a few more reviews, but thanks for the fourteen I have.**

**Minions of Myth- They're not from the UK good guess though. Thanks for reviewing.**

**MKAlza11- They're not from south America, good guess. I love your mottos, they're fun. Thanks for the really long review! I love those. :D**

**BlueBerrySourStraps- Thank you very much! Keep reading!**

_Percy's POV_

Annabeth had just gotten home when someone decided to drop by. The doorbell rang and Annabeth looked at me in confusion, "Did you invite anyone over?"

I shook my head and furrowed my brow. I looked out the peephole in the door and saw a tangle of brown hair with small horns poking out the top.

"Grover!" I exclaimed as I threw open the door and engulfed my favorite satyr in a hug.

"Hey, Percy, long time no talk." Grover said sheepishly with a sidelong glance towards Annabeth.

"And why is it that I had to hear from someone else that my two best friends are getting married?" He said bounding over to Annabeth and pulling her out of her seat to give her a hug.

"I was going to tell you! But I guess news travels fast." I said.

"So I hear that Nico's going to be the best man," Grover said adding a long pause, "Are you insane!"

"How is it so hard to believe he's going to be the best man? Everyone seems to freak out over that. He's a good guy." Annabeth said.

"I know he's a good guy, but he's accident prone. Every gathering he's gone too there's been some kind of mishap involving him." Grover said awkwardly.

"Okay, just because at your wedding he decided to spike the nonalcoholic drinks, doesn't mean he'll do it again. He was just a kid then."

"Yeah, a sixteen year old giant baby," Grover said sarcastically.

"You know he's different now." Annabeth insisted.

_We were all attending Grover and Juniper's wedding, and I was twenty years old. I was slightly disappointed that some of my friends were now twenty-one and able to drink. Not that I've never drank in my life, but never at a special occasion besides high school parties._

_I straightened my navy blue tux jacket and surveyed the room. Annabeth was dancing with Grover with tears of joy practically running down her cheeks._

"_Dance with me Percy! You'd be lucky to get a dance with the bride." Juniper requested, holding out a white gloved hand._

"_I'd be honored to." I said bowing to her then moving onto the dance floor._

_It was a fairly slow song so I took her hand in mine started to slow dance, me leading._

"_You know this will be you someday, I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet." Juniper whispered to me._

_Honestly, I'd thought about marring Annabeth thousands of times. Our lives have just been so hectic the past couple of years that I decided to wait until we were older, and more established._

"_All in due time," I whispered back._

_As we turned on the dance floor I could see Nico near the drinks with that mischievous gleam in his dark eyes. I wondered what he was doing, but he always looked like he was up to something these days. I swear he's almost as bad as the Hermes kids._

_I shook it out of my head as my eyes turned away from him and looked out at the other side of the room._

_Thalia had quit the hunters last week, and still hasn't gotten used to it. She looked at the dance floor angrily, probably asking herself why in the world she had quit in the first place. I promised myself I would dance with her tonight._

_Her eyes shifted to the other side of the room looking at something behind me. Her eyes widened as I could've sworn she blushed, but I couldn't tell with this low lighting. She shook her head to herself and started glaring at the ground. What was she looking at?_

_I turned slowly stretching my neck to see the other side of the room again. Nico was staring across the dance floor with his hard black eyes. One corner of his mouth was upturned in what was almost a smile. What could've made Nico Di Angelo almost smile? I thought I found the answer but then he pulled out a silver flask, glinting under the artificial lighting._

_I wanted to go over there and snatch it from him but he probably needed to let loose once in his lonely life. I know I did that when I was in my late teens. As we turned to the other side of the room, little did I know he was pouring that into the drinks, not into his own body. I never did find out what Thalia was looking at._

I was jolted back to the present with Grover's overly sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, I've heard it all. Ever since he found Thalia he's straightened out, blah, blah. What I don't understand is why Thalia quit the hunters when Nico was around her age. They didn't even speak until she came to camp at 17." Grover said.

"Why does it matter? What's done is done."

"So, how are you and Juniper doing?" Annabeth asked, concerned.

"About that, we'd like to invite you guys to a baby shower." Grover said, looking down and shuffling his feet.

"For who?" I questioned slowly.

"For us, silly," Grover said bleating nervously.

"You're having a baby!" Annabeth screeched.

I furrowed my eyebrows and muttered to myself, "How is that even possible?"

Annabeth made sure to capture Grover in a hug while shooting off questions.

"When is it due? What are you going to name it? Who will it look like? Is it a boy or girl? How is Juniper doing? Oh, gosh, I have to pay her a visit."

See that is what Annabeth does now when she's really excited. When I proposed to her she started asking me five million questions too.

"Okay, I'm not going to answer all those questions now. So you can ask Juniper when you see her." Grover said with a small smile.

"Great is it okay if it stop by tomorrow?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, well I better get going I'm going to be late."

"Late to what?" I asked Grover as he moved towards the door.

"You don't want to know!" He shouted slamming the door behind him.

"Well, then," I said turning to Annabeth, the only problem is she wasn't there.

I figured that she was somewhere else in the apartment so I looked around. Our bedroom door was closed so I talked through it to her.

"Why didn't you go see Juniper today? It's your day off." I said loudly, so my words penetrated through the wooden door.

The door opened as I was leaning on it. I jumped back to prevent myself from falling.

Annabeth was standing there leaning on the door frame in a robe. Only a robe.

"Because today I'm busy." She said with a seductive smile.

"You bet you are." I said eagerly, pushing her in and shutting the door with my foot.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. Tell me your favorite line from this chapter. So far no one guessed where her relatives are from. Care to guess again**


End file.
